


The Love Story of Two Warden

by HyperRaspberry



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Awakening Era Anders (Dragon Age), M/M, Multi, Multiple Wardens (Dragon Age), Mutual Pining, Post-Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, it's all about the found family
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperRaspberry/pseuds/HyperRaspberry
Summary: C'est un humain noble, lui un elfe dalatien. Etrangers l'un à l'autre pendant l'Enclin, leurs routes se croisent à nouveau à Fort Bastel, deux ans plus tard. Pour ces deux âmes égarées et les nouvelles recrues de la Garde des Ombres, le destin semble avoir en réserve bien des surprises...
Relationships: Male Cousland/Male Mahariel (Dragon Age)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lawy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawy/gifts).



> Bonjour et bienvenu.e.s ! Ci-jointe, une étrange histoire, née de plusieurs tranches de franches rigolades. Somme toute, lorsque votre "Partner in crime" laisse entendre qu'une romance semble envisageable entre vos deux Warden, que votre esprit s'emballe, et que vous venez de jouer à Awakening, voilà ce que ça donne - et oui, voilà à quoi je passais mon temps en délaissant un peu honteusement le fandom Marvel... Enfin, cette fic étant finie, je n'ai pas à me soucier de la question du hiatus pour une fois !  
> Cette histoire est donc une réécriture des évènements d'Awakening, avec beaucoup de liberté, et beaucoup d'amusement. Je tire vraiment une grande fierté de ce bébé, ça a été un plaisir de l'imaginer et de l'écrire, alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle nous a plu (parce que oui, on est deux sur le coup !). 
> 
> Profitez du prologue et du premier chapitre, bonne lecture !

**Prologue : Le Nouveau Printemps**

Tout Dénérim s'était rassemblé dans la place ronde qui surplombait le Bas-Cloître pour la célébration de l'Équinoxe du Printemps. Pour l'occasion, de nombreux étals s'étaient éparpillés sur la grande place du marché, chargés de colifichets et de nourriture. Les alentours étaient baignés d'odeurs de friandises inimitables. On distribuait des couronnes et des colliers de fleurs, certains audacieux se faisaient dessiner sur la peau. Elfes, humains et rares nains bavassaient ensemble autour d'une boisson, s'échangeaient des friandises, allaient s'assoir en attendant l'ouverture des festivités.

Fut un temps où cette fête, boudée par les humains, était uniquement célébrée par les elfes – eux-mêmes réticents au départ. Et s'ils étaient un peu plus nombreux chaque année, dalatiens de passage et elfes citadins, il avait fallu du temps pour que l'équinoxe s'impose comme un événement incontournable de la ville, et que les humains, les _shemlens_ , ainsi que les nains y assistent avec intérêt.

Cette année-là, la rumeur voulait que certaines personnes se soient même déplacées d'autres cités, comme Kirkwall, pour assister à cette nouvelle fierté de la capitale de Férelden. Parmi eux, une pirate à la démarche aussi chaloupée que son navire qu'elle rendait jaloux, ou une femme aux épaules carrées et aux cheveux roux aussi brûlants que les tâches qui recouvraient son corps. Certains disaient même avoir aperçu le Champion et son fameux compagnon elfe, mais rien n'était moins sûr. En revanche, ce qui était sûr, c'était que le Vicomte, le nain aventurier et écrivain renommé Varric Thetras, était présent.

Il venait d'arriver à l'estrade d'honneur, installée à l'entrée de la place, et s'inclinait respectueusement devant ceux qui l'occupaient déjà. Au milieu, sur une banquette recouverte d'un velours noir finement brodé, Lanaya, jeune archiviste du clan dalatien de passage cette année, vêtue d'une élégante robe noire et verte qui mêlait cuir et fourrure noire. Elle bénit le vicomte en langue ancienne et le laissa prendre place sur le siège à sa droite.

À côté d'elle, sur la banquette, Alistair Thierin, tristement connu roi de Férelden et ancien Héros de l'Enclin. Ce dernier salua respectueusement Varric, et sa couronne qui faillit basculer en avant. Le roi portait une tenue brune rehaussée d'une royale cape en velours et en fourrure. À la droite de ce dernier, sur un siège semblable à celui de Varric, celui que les nobles appelaient « le chancelier consort », Lorcàn Cousland, Commander senior de la Garde des Ombres, dans une armure bleue et argentée. Établi au Pic du Soldat et à Fort Bastel, il avait résidé à Dénérim quelques années avant de retourner à Hautecime, dans sa demeure familiale. Il évitait souvent de se montrer de façon politique, surtout à ce type de célébration, mais cette fête de l'équinoxe était spéciale à plus d'un titre.

Pour la première fois, une elfe citadine allait présider la danse rituelle de l'ouverture de l'équinoxe. Jusqu'à présent, même si elles avaient lieu en ville, toutes les danses d'ouverture avaient été guidées par des dalatiens, gardiens de ces coutumes. Après des négociations un peu houleuses et des arguments appuyés par le roi et son chancelier, la citadine avait été acceptée par le clan en visite. Les plus optimistes disaient que c'était le signe de la nouvelle entente entre elfes citadins et dalatiens, qui s'étaient tirés dans les pattes pendant des décennies, d'autres, plus cyniques, que cette réussite était dû au fait que cette elfe n'était pas n'importe qui aux yeux du roi des _shems_ …

La foule avait fait cercle autour de la grande place où avait été dessinée une gigantesque fleur à la craie. Les rumeurs s'évanouirent et le silence tomba au son de clochettes. Lentement, une jeune elfe, aux cheveux noirs et raides, à la peau de bronze, parut dans une tenue raffinée de plusieurs tons de vert la jupe ouverte dévoilait ses chevilles et le haut était coupé au-dessus son ventre plat. Elle était exceptionnellement mince, même pour une elfe, comme capable de s'envoler au moindre coup de vent. Ses chevilles, ses poignets et son cou malingres étaient chargés de bijoux et petits fleurs blanches qui faisaient ressortir le brun de ses yeux pétillants. Elle aurait pu sembler enfantine, avec sa petite bouche et son nez retroussé, si ses joues caves n'avaient pas donné à son visage un air acéré.

Le silence, et sa voix s'éleva au milieu de la place, en une longue complainte. Bientôt appuyé par le battement des tambours, le chant se fit plus saccadé, rythmé et intense. Elle tourna sur elle-même, tapa dans ses mains.

L'elfe s'abaissa avant de bondir sur ses jambes et de se mettre à danser, en reprenant le même refrain. Le printemps jeune et fracassant annonçait son entrée, et les changements qui allaient avec. Les mains sur les hanches, en faisant tourner ses cheveux, l'elfe fut rejointe par deux danseuses, deux dalatiennes au visage tatoué, l'une blonde et l'autre brune. La première arborait une tenue faite de couleurs chaudes, dans des motifs qui rappelaient des feuilles mortes le brun, l'or, le rouge et l'ocre, qui appuyait son rôle en tant qu'automne. La seconde, l'été à n'en pas douter, arborait du vert et noir sur sa peau plus pâle, qui seyait bien à l'immensité de ses yeux d'émeraude, décorée et couronnée par des fleurs blanches et rouges.

Les invités de Kirkwall auraient bien reconnu en l'été leur amie Merrill, invitée d'honneur pour l'occasion, tandis que le Commander Cousland souriait en avisant Velanna, sa recrue de a Garde des Ombres. Il trouvait que le rôle lui allait bien, même si elle s'était faite prier participer.

Toutes les trois chantèrent en chœur en tapant du pied sur le sol au rythme des tambours, et les danseurs sur la place se levèrent pour faire cercle autour d'elles en battant des mains. Les trois danseuses de têtes dansaient avec la légèreté d'oiseaux, sans cesser de faire tinter les bijoux à leurs chevilles, avec de gracieux mouvements des mains et des bras, se penchaient d'un côté puis de l'autre.

L'été fit un tour de piste en pivotant sur elle-même. Ses pieds nus et légers glissaient sur les notes qu'elle chantait, sur son impatience à arriver après le printemps et à répandre la chaleur du soleil. L'automne exprima, avec des mouvements plus saccadés, l'amertume de devoir reprendre aussi le travail après elle, mais rappela que chaque chose en son temps, et que celui-ci était celui du printemps. Elles reprirent ensemble le chœur, et tout repartit de plus belle.

Les saisons s'échappèrent et se mêlèrent à la foule, qui avait reprit un long mouvement d'horloge l'automne et le printemps tournaient vers l'extérieur, suivie des danseurs, et l'été, entre elles, vers l'intérieur.

Sur son siège, le Commander Cousland perçut un mouvement qui n'était pas dû aux danseurs. Quatre troubles fêtes, guidés par un elfe blond aux cheveux impeccables, venaient d'arriver, tous en uniformes de la Garde – sauf leur meneur. Celui-ci fit un rapide signe à Lorcàn alors que les recrues – Anders, Nathaniel et Sigurd pour ne pas les nommer – tenaient de se confondre en excuse. Lorcàn leur fit juste signe de se taire et de faire profil pas : un nouveau personnage venait d'apparaître sur la place.

Le chœur questionnait le vent, chantait, demandait ce qu'en pensait l'hiver qui avait régné si longtemps. s'il acceptait de céder sa place pendant encore un an. L'hiver aux longs cheveux noirs, aux yeux verts maquillés pour lui donner un air plus sombre, les traits cachés par ses vallaslin, dans une longue tenue blanche et bleue, couvert de bijoux immaculés, leva le voile d'azur derrière lequel il était caché. Ses yeux grimpèrent vers l'estrade. Il fit un signe de la main, discret, devant son nez, et Lorcàn inclina la tête suffisamment pour être vu de loin. Les danseurs firent place.

En écartant les mains, l'hiver entonna son propre couplet, seul au milieu du cercle. Il chanta sa douleur, mais aussi sa joie de partir, car il allait retrouver son amour, pour un an, peut-être définitivement, et chantait à leurs retrouvailles. Il tournait sur lui-même, et chaque fois que son regard accrochait devant lui, ses yeux tombaient dans ceux du Commander. Il reprit ensuite le refrain appuyé par les tambours, suivi par les danseurs.

Sur l'estrade, Lorcàn offrit un regard crâne à Alistair qui roula des yeux en prenant une des friandises qui s'étalaient sur le plateau entre lui et l'archiviste Lanaya. Les recrues de la Garde secouèrent la tête, mais leur vue se perdit ensuite dans le spectacle. Et Lorcàn regarda à nouveau.

Au milieu, les saisons s'entremêlaient en chantant haut et fort, leurs pieds caressaient le sol et soulevaient des nuages de poussière, les couleurs de la fleur dissipés dans l'air qui vibrait au son des clochettes, pendant que les danseurs tapaient, tapaient, tournaient et tournaient encore, et le nuage de couleur semblait lui ouvrir une bulle vers le passé.

Entre les bijoux, les pieds qui tapaient le sol, sous le battement des tambours, Lorcàn revoyait un fort. Un fort assiégé, une épée échangée. Des couloirs tapissés, une foule qui s'inclinait, quelques sourires, des messes basses.

Sur la piste, les danseurs revivaient. Revivaient de vieux souvenirs, de batailles, de voyages, mais aussi de danse, de souffles échangés, de baisers offerts. Au gré des pavés, les rencontres, des combats, des voyages, en calèche, en bateau. Des larmes, des mots murmurés à la lueur d'une bougie. Et un baiser.


	2. Manuel de Drague à l'Intention des Guerriers et des Voleurs, Vol.1

**Chapitre I : Manuel de Drague à l'Intention des Guerriers et des Voleurs**

_Fort Bastel – Deux ans après la fin du Cinquième Enclin_

L'engeance s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit semblable à celui qu'aurait fait un fromage avarié. Son sang se répandit sur les pavés à grands renforts d'odeur de putréfaction. Sanarel grimaça et détourna le regard. Non pas que la vue d'une engeance morte pouvait encore l'émouvoir, mais il n'avait jamais supporté l'abominable fragrance qui s'échappait des carcasses quand elles se décomposaient à vue d'œil. Déjà, il ne restait plus que les os.

« Mhaïri ? appela-t-il avec incertitude.

\- Je suis ici, Commander Garde. »

Sanarel souffla de soulagement en voyant paraître la tête brune de la guerrière en armure. Comme lui, elle était couverte de sang poisseux et malodorant, et boitillait légèrement. Les cadavres d'engeances parsemaient la cour extérieure du fort, sous un ciel noir, épais et étouffant. Le moins qu'ils pouvaient dire, c'est que leur arrivée à Fort Bastel ne s'était pas déroulée comme ils l'avaient prévu. Mais ce n'était pas comme si les choses se passaient comme prévu quand Sanarel était sur le coup. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à se souvenir d'une fois où tout s'était déroulé comme sur des roulettes.

« Toutes ces engeances, souffla Mhaïri, c'est à peine croyable. Les Gardes auraient dû sentir leur présence. »

Sanarel opina en silence.

Alistair les avaient dépêché sur place en vue de récupérer le fief dans son intégralité, fief dont le fameux Renden Howe avait la charge – jusqu'à sa mort. Les Howe avaient été publiquement reconnus coupables de traitrise par la couronne de Férelden. Ils avaient été dépossédés de tous leurs biens, dont le comté d'Amarantine, et Fort Bastel, qui en était la place forte.

À dire vrai, quand il avait été question de refonder l'Ordre, et de faire de ce Fort le nouveau bastion de la Garde des Ombres, Sanarel avait plutôt _insisté_ pour y aller. Au grand dam d'Alistair qui allait devoir faire face, seul, à ses responsabilités royales. Être loin de Dénérim, de ses nobles, de leurs requêtes et de tout le fatras général qu'imposait sa fonction de Chancelier ne pouvait faire à Sanarel le plus grand bien. Et Alistair ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était un des seuls Garde à qui il pouvait s'en remettre vu les circonstances. Des renforts étaient censés arriver, mais ils arrivaient d'Orlaïs, donc Alistair en avait conclu qu'ils pouvaient compter sur leur retard, et sans doute sur leur inefficacité.

Arrivé sur place, Sanarel avait rapidement pris conscience que sa tâche ici non plus ne serait pas une sinécure.

Lui et Mhaïri, une ancienne soldate qui souhaitait s'engager dans la Garde, avaient trouvé les portes grandes ouvertes à leur arrivée, et, en guise de comité d'accueil, deux douzaines d'engeances en liberté – manifestement de mauvaise humeur. À part cette première rencontre, leur progression, dans un village barricadé et déserté, s'était déroulé presque sans anicroche. Tout était dans le presque.

Les engeances avaient un sens aigu de l'hospitalité, et elles n'avaient pas attendu les orlésiens pour célébrer la fête du siècle dans le fort.

Sanarel baissa les yeux vers la longue et épaisse épée qu'il avait ramassée en chemin. Ce n'était pas une épée d'engeance la facture était de trop bonne qualité, et elle était bien trop grande. Quelqu'un était venu ici avant eux, à en juger par le cadavre d'ogre qui les attendait de l'autre côté de la double porte. Sanarel et Mhaïri suivirent le semblant de piste que leur donnaient les cadavres.

Ils débouchèrent dans un grand hall. Sur les côtés, des portes donnaient sur quelques couloirs et salles supplémentaires. L'une d'entre elle était ouverte.

« Sécurisez ce périmètre, ordonna Sanarel à Mhaïri. Je vais inspecter les lieux.

\- Bien Commander. »

Sanarel s'en alla vers la porte. Autant s'assurer que les lieux étaient complètement sûrs. Le Commander jura en déambulant dans les couloirs. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il était couvert de sang. Problème mineur à Fort Bastel, disait le rapport. Peu de renforts nécessaires, disait le rapport. Autres Garde sur le coup en attendant les renforts, disait le rapport. Allons-bon. L'expérience aurait dû lui apprendre à se méfier plus que tout des rapports.

Il ne fallut que peu de temps aux engeances pour lui tomber dessus à nouveau. Sanarel souffla. Pour citer Zevran, elles profitaient quelque peu de son hospitalité. Alors que son ancien compagnon devait tranquillement se dorer la pilule à Antiva.

Mais il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un d'autre, vu que le ménage avait été fait, au moins en partie. Ce fut après qu'il ait charcuté deux hurlocks qu'une voix masculine l'interpella au détour d'un couloir :

« Eh. C'est à moi ça. »

Epée en main, Sanarel se retrouva face à un homme empaqueté dans une armure étincelante. Il grossit les yeux.

C'était pas vrai. De tous les types sur qui il aurait pu tomber, sur tous les Gardes qui auraient pu venir ici en renfort, il avait fallu que ce soit _lui_. Un shem d'une tête de plus que lui, au nez cassé, dont le sourire bravache était un peu caché par un élégant bouc taillé de près. L'éclat de ses prunelles bleues était à la fois étincelant et irréel, comme deux topazes dans un écrin. Sa chevelure auburn était bien ébouriffé, signe qu'il avait lutté, en plus des quelques traces de coup sur sa peau.

« Ça alors, dit-il d'une voix où était perceptible tout le ravissement du monde. _Vous_ ici ! »

Sanarel blêmit, serra les dents. Après quelques inspirations laborieuses qu'il pouvait mettre sur le compte de la fatigue, il jeta l'épée à son vis-à-vis, tout simplement.

« Si elle est à vous, grogna-t-il, apprenez à vous en servir. »

Son vis-à-vis lâcha sans remords la lame d'engeance avec laquelle il s'était défendu, et rattrapa son bien. Sanarel essuya vaguement le sang qu'il avait sur la figure du dos de la main, mais ne réussit qu'à l'étaler davantage sur ses vallaslins. Comme si l'autre n'existait pas, il reprit son bonhomme de chemin en dégainant une de ses fidèles dagues.

« Et dire que j'allais vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie, » amorça le guerrier en armure.

Il s'accroupit en face des engeances pour fouiller leurs dépouilles. Sanarel repoussa une porte ouverte :

« Je ne vous ai pas sauvé la vie, répondit-il d'une voix blanche. J'ai tué ces engeances, vous n'êtes qu'un sauvetage collatéral. »

Il fuyait délibérément le moindre contact oculaire. Le guerrier leva un sourcil, alors que Sanarel s'approchait d'une nouvelle porte. Il avisa le montant avec la même amabilité que s'il voulait lui foutre le feu, et recula. Le shemlen, qui venait de finir de ramasser son butin, détailla Sanarel de haut en bas ; un elfe en armure de cuir, équipé de deux dagues. Ça sonnait comme une mauvaise idée.

« Euh, tenta le guerrier avec un soupçon d'hésitation, je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais v... »

Seul un grand « BANG » lui répondit, si fort qu'il ferma les yeux. Quand il leva timidement une paupière, il put voir l'elfe au sol, roulé sur le flanc, en train d'étouffer un gémissement douloureux. Le guerrier plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et se pencha sur lui, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

« Je vous l'avais dit.

\- La ferme, » éructa Sanarel d'une voix étranglée.

L'elfe se leva, ignorant délibérément la main que lui tendait l'autre homme. Celui-ci ricana en rangeant son épée dans son fourreau, à sa ceinture. Il s'approcha de la porte.

« Vous manquez évidemment de force physique. Ce n'est pas une critique, mais il est évident que vous n'êtes pas un guerrier de première ligne. »

Se disant, il donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte, qui sortit de ses gonds dans un craquement infernal. Sanarel passa outre la fanfaronnade et entra dans la pièce, vide. Il ignora passablement le guerrier – qui n'allait pas tarder à lui courir sur le haricot, il le sentait.

« Au lieu de jacasser, vous pouvez m'ouvrir ce coffre ? » grogna-t-il.

Il désigna un coffre ouvragé, fermé par un épais cadenas argenté. Le guerrier lui répondit par un silence – enfin.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, dit Sanarel avec un sourire sardonique. (Il s'abaissa devant le coffre, examina la serrure, et entrepris de la crocheter) Pour défoncer des portes y a du monde, mais pour faire preuve d'agilité…

\- Je pourrais retourner l'argument, dit le guerrier après un ricanement. Mais ça rejoint ce que je disais. »

Étant donné qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté, Sanarel ne pouvait attester.

« Je m'occupe de ce qui concerne la force brute, continuait le guerrier, et vos _doigts agiles_ nous sortent des situations plus délicates. »

Sans relever, Sanarel réussit à ouvrir le coffre, et entrepris de fouiller ce qu'il y avait dedans. Cela n'avait pas de grande utilité en soi, mais autant prendre des précautions, et faire des réserves. Derrière lui, il entendit l'hurluberlu en armure s'adosser au mur.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, dit froidement Sanarel. Je suis déjà accompagné, et je vous déteste passablement.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

-J'ai pour principe de détester les gens que je ne connais pas. »

Un rire grave échappa au guerrier.

« On peut dire qu'on se connaît. On a battu des engeances et même un dragon ensemble ! Lorcàn Cousland, vous vous souvenez ? »

Difficile de dire si Sanarel restait silencieux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait rayé ce souvenir de sa mémoire.

« La Sainte-Urne Cinéraire, » insista Lorcàn.

Un reniflement dédaigneux échappa à Sanarel.

« Ah oui, le gouverneur du Pic du Soldat, et le type qui a failli transformer le temple cinéraire en aire de jeu, après avoir souillé les cendres.

\- J'ai tué un dragon ce jour-là.

\- Et je ne vous avais rien demandé.

\- Vous l'aviez un peu provoqué.

\- Vous m'y avez un peu forcé.

\- En tout cas, je me souviens bien de vous. Sanarel Mahariel, c'est ça ? »

Sanarel tourna juste la tête vers lui, avec un regard mauvais. Son expression peu avenante ne put qu'arracher un nouveau rire au fameux Lorcàn.

Si les souvenirs de Sanarel ne lui faisaient pas défaut, Lorcàn, qui était également Commander, était le dernier héritier en vie de la famille Cousland – trahie par les Howe quand le tiern Loghain était devenu régent. Son aide avait été précieuse pendant l'Enclin, mais il était toujours occupé ailleurs, à tel point qu'il n'avait même pas pu assister au couronnement d'Alistair.

« Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, dit Lorcàn. Vous avez bien meilleure mine depuis l'Enclin.

\- Il paraît que l'absence d'Archidémon fait du bien au teint, » répondit Sanarel d'une voix absente.

Derrière lui, Lorcàn rit. La main de Sanarel était toujours fermement accrochée au bois du coffre. Bien que brève, sa rencontre avec l'autre Commander lui avait laissé une impression certaine. Lorcàn était de ce genre d'énergumène qu'on ne croisait pas tous les jours.

« Au fait, félicitations, continua Lorcàn. Un elfe dalatien qui devient chancelier, même au Pic, on en entend parler. Et très belle équinoxe de printemps. »

Sanarel, qui mettait son butin dans sa sacoche, le regarda avec étonnement, avant de se désintéresser, les oreilles chaudes.

« Zevran m'a un peu parlé de vous. Il disait que vous faisiez tout le temps la gueule, je ne l'ai pas cru.

\- En même temps, répliqua Sanarel, la seule fois où vous l'avez cru, ça devait être quand il a dit être un voleur de talent. On sait tous ce qu'il en est. »

Encore une fois, Lorcàn rit haut et fort. Sanarel, sourcils froncés, le fixa froidement, et déglutit.

« Au fait, comment va ce bon Zevran ?

\- Au mieux de sa forme, sans doute, rétorqua Sanarel avec froideur, un poids dans la poitrine. Il est retourné à Antiva.

\- Oh, dit Lorcàn, un peu plus sérieux. J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être évident.

\- Ça l'est un peu plus depuis que nous nous sommes séparés, » répliqua Sanarel.

Au moment où il se flagellait mentalement d'avoir parlé, un grand fracas se fit entendre à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Oh, sembla se réjouir Lorcàn. On dirait qu'on a de la visite.

\- Formidable. Alors bonne journée. »

Sanarel fila. Il espérait que Mhaïri n'était pas en difficulté, même s'il avait foi en elle. Un grognement dégoûté lui échappa quand il se rendit compte que Lorcàn le talonnait.

« Vous n'arriverez pas à reprendre ce fort tout seul, dit ce dernier pour couper court à la protestation.

\- Vous voulez parier, rétorqua Sanarel en dégainant ses dagues.

\- Je parie que j'en aligne plus que vous, répliqua Lorcàn en s'armant de son épée.

\- Vendu. »

Et ils s'élancèrent à l'assaut des engeances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/)  
> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 4.0 International License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/).

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/)  
>  This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 4.0 International License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/).


End file.
